kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution Creature
Evolution Creatures are a special kind of creature that was introduced in the Evo Fury booster pack. __TOC__ Details Each Evolution Creature features a rotating star-like symbol that appears in their artwork: Types of Evolution Creatures *'Evolution' — Put on one specific kind of creature. **'Vortex Evolution' — Put on 2 specific creatures. Gallery Ra-Vu the Stormbringer (4EVO).png|An example of a Light evolution creature.|link=Ra-Vu the Stormbringer Emperor Neuron (4EVO).png|An example of a Water evolution creature.|link=Emperor Neuron Tekamora the Wretched (4EVO).png|An example of a Darkness evolution creature.|link=Tekamora the Wretched Evo Fury Tatsurion (4EVO).png|An example of a Fire evolution creature.|link=Evo Fury Tatsurion Bronze-Arm Sabertooth (4EVO).png|An example of a Nature evolution creature.|link=Bronze-Arm Sabertooth List of Evolution Creatures by Civilization |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= |-|Multi-civilization= Vortex Evolution Creatures |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= |-|Multi-civilization= List of Evolution Creatures by Race |-|Armored Dragon= |-|Aquan= |-|Beast Kin= |-|Chimera= |-|Corrupted= |-|Cyber Lord= |-|Drakon= |-|Dune Gecko= |-|Enforcer= |-|Earthstrike Dragon= |-|Leviathan= |-|Megabug= |-|Melt Warrior= |-|Shadow Champion= |-|Skyforce Champion= |-|Stomper= |-|Tsunami Dragon= |-|Zombie= Rulings :''See also: Official Rulings and Unleash Rulings'' When you summon an evolution creature, you tap mana equal to the evolution creature’s level, just like summoning any other creature. However, you have to put the evolution creature on top of a creature you already have in your battle zone and you can’t use just any creature. Each evolution creature needs to be evolved onto a specific kind of creature to be summoned. For example, Evo Fury Tatsurion requires an Armored Dragon in the battle zone to evolve onto. Any Armored Dragon creature will work, but you must have already summoned it into your battle zone. When you summon an evolution creature, you place it on top of the creature in the battle zone. The covered-up creature no longer affects the duel. If the evolution creature evolved from a tapped creature, it will enter the battle zone tapped. Evolution creatures ignore the rule that says a creature can’t attack on the turn it’s put into the battle zone. Other things may stop it from attacking however, such as it entering the battle zone tapped. You are able to summon an Evolution Creature over another Evolution Creature. For example, you can play Emperor Axon over Emperor Neuron, or Flamespike Tatsurion over a Bronze-Arm Sabertooth. They can do everything that a regular creature can do, such as attack, and they are affected by anything that affects creatures, such as spells like Terror Pit. Unlike normal creatures, however, evolution creatures can attack the turn they enter the battle zone, even if the creature below it was only summoned on that. Some spells and abilities will specifically say that they affect only “non-evolution creatures.” When an evolution creature leaves the battle zone, each card underneath goes with it and they separate. For example, if an evolution creature is put into your mana zone by Root Trap, you’ll get two (or more) cards in your mana zone. If an evolution creature is put on the top (by Milporo, Council of Logos) or the bottom of your deck, you’ll choose the order that the cards are put there. Category:Creature Category:Gameplay Category:Evolution Creature Category:Card Type